


Enmadrarse

by fenHarel



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death Threat, F/M, Gen, Harassment, mention of asphyxiation, vore joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enmadrarse, Spanish. To become too attached or dependent on one's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enmadrarse

**Author's Note:**

> Dave should learn to recognize when his company is wanted, because Roxy probably could have broken his face before he could blink.

You're not sure what you're going to do about Dave, he's been acting really weird since the game ended. 

You're positive that it's not just you who thinks that; you've asked around just to be sure. The general consensus is that he's sticking abnormally close to you, but most of your friends just shrug it off and change the topic. It's starting to get frustrating, you can't tell if anyone actually knows anything or if they just genuinely don't know.

(Except Rose, she just laughs in the least graceful way possible without being obnoxious, and then shakes her head while walking away. Clearly she knows something, but with Kanaya keeping her occupied at almost all times, you're never going to get to interrogate her without making yourself into a voyer. Which is...ew, no. You're not about watching your ectodaughter get it on with her matesprit, thank you very much.) 

A year has gone by, and he's still hovering and eating up large chunks of your time. Whenever you try to enter a quadrant with someone, they tend to shy away and cite Dave as a reason why they're not sure it would actually be a good idea. "Not yet, not now. Maybe sometime in the future?" And honestly, you're at your wit's end. You don't know if he wants you to only pay attention to him just because he has a mommy issue or if he wants you in a quadrant of his, but if he doesn't stop hovering so much, you will actually lose your mind. 

In desperation, you call Jane up and ask if she wants to hang out for a while. She ends up inviting you over, and the two of you spend hours together just catching up. You find yourself feeling rather pale towards her, and when you ask if she happens to have a mommy kink, she looks at you oddly and then you realize that it sounded like you were coming on to her. After backtracking wildly, you explain your situation to her, and then she flushes a brilliant red before agreeing to help.

(You totally called her having a thing for him, and from what you can tell with the conversations that you've had with Dave, he wouldn't be opposed to dating her.)

A grand total of two weeks later, after an obscene amount of hinting and eventually just telling him flat out that they're mutually interested interested in each other and if he didn't go after her you would wind up strangling him in a fit of absolute hatred (only in a platonic fashion, of course), they were together. If your feeling jams with Jane were of any indication, she was really enjoying her budding relationship with him, and had plans to eat that boy alive. Which is really something that you don't need to hear about your ectoson, but you power on through it for her sake. All in all, it could have been worse. 

You could have killed him once for every day that he clung to you.

(If you're being honest, you had vividly imagined it.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the rougher entries for this round, because of how rushed it was. In other news, deadlines are a pain.


End file.
